warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BirchClan/Archive 1
Skypaw tentatively ventured out of the apprentices' den. DoveheartI'm a TigerXDove fan! 02:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplepaw dashed across the camp to go collect herbs. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 18:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar was in her den, eating a mouse in thought. Daleks!They're Everywhere 21:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstep padded back into camp, a large sparrow dangled from his jaws. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblepaw noticed Fallowstep walk in with the sparrow, and he called out, "Nice catch, Fallowstep!" Daleks!They're Everywhere 22:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pinkwinter walked over to Bramblepaw. "Hello" she said happily Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblepaw flicked his tail in greeting to the warrior. Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstep gave a curt nod to Bramblepaw. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 23:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblepaw stretched, walking towards the leaders den to find his mentor, Birchstar. Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstep" Pinkwinter said. "want to hunt some more?" She asked her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oceanpaw," Duneheart said. "Let's go join a patrol." When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 01:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpaw quickly ran over to Duneheart. "Great! Are we going hunting, or on a border patrol?" He asked. Galepaw sat in the clearing, his tail twitching as he wondered what to do. Finally, he ran over to Fallowstep, and mewed, "Can I go with you? I want to practice my stalking." DoveheartI'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 07:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar padded out of her den after eating her mouse, and watched her clan. Daleks!They're Everywhere 17:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's ask Daisymask which patrol she needs us to go on," said Duneheart. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 19:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dasiymask padded out of the warriors den. "I'm gong to lead a potral, anycat who wants to come can!" she shouted Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblepaw looked up, and mewed, "I'll come, Daisymask!" Daleks!They're Everywhere 21:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, we'll come to," said Duneheart. "C'mon Oceanpaw" _ Maplepaw lay down outside the medicine den. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 21:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Skypaw is trying to overcome her shyness :D) Oceanpaw followed Duneheart out, and Skypaw padded over to Primrosepaw, to get to know her a bit. DoveheartI'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 07:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dasiymask nodded and started to head out of the camp. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 20:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblepaw followed her, carefully. Birchstar stretched out a paw, I'm going to go hunting. 'Daleks!'They're Everywhere 20:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowkit tumbled onto her brother, Dawnkit. He squealed, pushing his sister off him. "That was not fair!" He squeaked. "Was so fair," Mallowkit squealed back, pouncing on her worn out brother. Mayheart (talk) 20:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Mayheart Fallowstep started cleaning himself. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar walked outside of the camp, and hunted near it, just in case anything happened. Daleks!They're Everywhere 21:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowkit and Dawnkit walked out of the nursery, heading to the entrance of the camp. They heard something, but didn't know what, so they kept going. "Do you think someone will catch us?" Dawnkit asked his sister. "No, I don't think so." Mallowkit reassured her brother. They both stopped suddenly. Mayheart (talk) 21:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Mayheart Primrosepaw slowly walked to the entrance of the camp. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 22:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar sniffed the air, and tracked a squirrel. Daleks!They're Everywhere 01:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wavepaw decided to go out by himself, and when he was going out, and he heard tiny mews. DoveheartI'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 06:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar pounced on a squirrel, killing it quickly. Daleks!They're Everywhere 16:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplepaw dashed out of camp " um, hhhi skkypaw" mewed Primrosepaw softly. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 21:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip for gathering which is important) Birchstar jumped onto the highrock, and called, 'Anyone old enough to catch their own prey join under the high tree for a clan meeting!" Daleks!They're Everywhere 02:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandblossom and Firefur padded over and sat down under the highrock. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 19:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchstar mewed, "The cats going to the gathering are, Daisymask, Firefur, Fallowstep, Primrosepaw and Bramblepaw." Daleks!They're Everywhere 20:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Primrosepaw smiled shyly. Firefur bounced excitedly. Music means everything�� 22:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonsand eat fresh-kill. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 13:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duneheart padded out of camp. Maplepaw sorted through the herbs and berries. Music means everything�� 21:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Archives Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg